It's Time
by PotterVengerLock
Summary: NCIS has caught a mysterious girl. For MURDER. Commence evil laughter.


**Hi, well this is an idea based off a dream I had a little wile ago and this is like 2:00 in the morning so please expect spelling errors.**

**Jsyk (****J****ust ****S****o ****Y****ou ****K****now) this is a NCIS fanfic If you don't know that, you're an idiot. This is going to be rated T for minor creepiness on my OC's part but majorly nothing else, people just read T rated stuff more than others, I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a few plot lines and OC's. **

**Yours truly, **

**PotterVengerLock AKA me ;)**

Gibbs POV

Our perp was in for the murder of a petty officer, and she was a creepy one let me tell you that. Her eyes were bright, and I mean BRIGHT (like they were almost glowing), blood red. *shiver* her hair was black and long, it came down to her waist. She had a slim and willowy figure and was about five feet five inches, and looked to be about 16. So far she hasn't shown any emotion. She has just sat there for over an hour now with her hands gracefully placed on her lap with handcuffs around her wrists. She is wearing a long black dress that was touching the floor, her shoes were high black boots with three inch heels. Her face was pretty enough; DiNozzo thinks she's hot but the murder charge kind of stopped his advances. (Plus she's WAY too young for him)

I finally went to talk to her. When I came in she moved her head to look at me, still no emotion. She spoke,

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, welcome."

She knows my name. This day was not going to go well. Her eyes followed me as I sat down across from her at the table.

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked.

"Yes, why in matter of fact I do." she answered.

"What is your name?"

"Full or just my first and last, I have lots of names you know."

"How many?"

"If I have counted correctly, twenty."

"Just first and last then."

"Vamarrie Deo."

AN: Pronounced: va-ma-ree day-oh (with slight Spanish accent.)End Note

"Well them Miss. Deo, do you know that you are charged with the murder of Petty Officer Raymond Jude?"

"Yes, as I previously stated. I laid that trail for your agents to find. I did not do the actual murder, and he was picked at random from a list of them that I got from the internet."

"So you hired somebody to kill a random Petty Officer that you picked?"

I was on the verge of yelling now, (but I kept my voice calm) she just kills because she wants to and then gets purposefully gets caught! Not only that but she tricked my agents into thinking that it was her and she did not do it at all, this woman, no, this girl is just one of those sad teenage Goths, not at all like the happy and peppy Abs that I know.

"Who's Abs?"

Her question startled me. I blinked.

"How do you know her name?"

"You thought her name, and I'm just wondering who she is."

Can she read minds?

"Yes."

WOH, can you hear me?

~yes~

Her mouth wasn't moving.

AN: just a rule of thumb, if there are squiggles around a word Vamarrie is speaking to somebody on their mind.

"And just what the _crap _are you doing to me?" I said it a little louder that I meant to.

"It's nothing that you should be worried about."

She then stood up and walked over to the two way mirror. I knew that all my agents were in there including Ducky and Abs. Something's definitely not correct here.

"I can see you six, I could the entire time, seven including Leroy over there."

She pointed to a spot on the mirror.

"You are Special Agent Timothy McGee, you Special Agent Ziva David, you are Doctor Donald Mallard M.E., you are Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and last but definitely not least, and you are Abigail Scuito."

Each time she named somebody she pointed to someplace else on the mirror. I have very little doubt that she was wrong in where she pointed, then I noticed that she pointed with one hand, that meant that she had broken her handcuffs without me noticing, and that she still wore them, a band on each hand with a little bit of chain hanging off each one, she had probably done it so casually that I did not notice the said cuffs breaking.

The guard from outside came in (he heard Gibb's half yell but was a bit late as the door was locked and he forgot his keys at home so he picked the lock, and as that always does, it took time) and saw that she was free from her cuffs and raised his gun and cocked it and aimed, all in a matter of seconds.

"I wouldn't shoot that if I were you Thomas James Havoc." Said Vamarrie

"How do you know my full name!?" Thomas yelled at her, gun still aimed.

"I read your security pass that is inside your pocket."

I hadn't seen her do it. She must be able to see through things as well.

~no, I took it out of his pocket and read it, then put it back, I can go so fast you cannot even see me, no not even you.~

I will never get used to that.

~you probably won't~

*sigh*

**HA! I finished! I know it's short but I hope it is well written. Please R&R flames are welcome but please make it CONSTRUCTUVE criticism not just swearing me out, that does nothing. **

**Here's a short little piece on Vamarrie:**

**(Here's an insight for the readers, the characters know nothing about except for Vamarrie)**

I'm from the future, where everyone, who is rich enough, has a treatment done to their children, when they are babies, that makes them have all the qualities of superman, and more, that has been perfected over a number of years, they added abilities and kept the old ones, I am the latest model and I can do everything superman can do and more, such as read minds, control them, (not a new one but rarely used, only for the richest of treatments) talk to people in their minds, destroy things using vibrations, have a personal shield that blocks bullets and various other things that could get in your way, (great for monarchs and royal families, and can be turned off for obvious reasons) turn anything into steal, change my appearance, (useful but only for the richest treatments) give one of my abilities to a small number of people for a limited time, fight very well, swim very well, and basically anything you can think of doing, I am very, very, very, good at it. My parents could afford the very best for their child, and because I am The Prophesied One, the state helped with the cost. I was given the very best and the very newest, I am the only one of my kind, they have stopped using most of the more dangerous abilities for the wrong person could have them, and that could be a very, very, bad thing.

**I had a lot of fun making this list, and I'll torture you into guessing in your reviews what she means by "The Prophesied One" ;)**

**The next chapter will be posted after **_**TEN**_** reviews.**

**Get it, Got it, Good.**

**Yours truly,**

**PotterVengerLock - ;)**


End file.
